A Mother's Day Surprise
by imakeladrygirl
Summary: Oneshot. A Mother’s Day without mom for Nita Callahan. So she thinks. Some KitNita fluff on the side. The first Mother’s Day after Wizards at War.


Title: A Mother's Day Surprise

Summery: A Mother's Day without mom for Nita Callahan. So she thinks. Some Kit/Nita fluff on the side. The first Mother's Day after Wizards at War.

Dedicated to my own very special mom. Thanks.

Mother's Day.

That was Nita Callahan's first thought as she woke up to the homely sounds of coffee making and breakfast sizzling. Today was Mother's Day. Nita sighed, the got up and went downstairs to her family.

"Morning, Squirt." She greeted her sister.

"Morning." Responded Dairine, without any of her usual sarcasm.

"Morning Daddy." She said, hugging her father.

"Hey, sweetie." He said. Nita noticed that he held on to their hug a little longer than usual.

"I'm going out," She told him, "I won't be long."

"Business?" he asked, using the term for when Nita had to go on Wizard's business.

"No. Just some errands I need to run."

"Alright then. Come home soon, please."

**_kitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnita_**

Nita walked down the street toward the bus stop. She thought about doing a wizardry instead, but decided the bus was better for where she was going. She stopped at her Dad's florist shop to talk to the assistant.

"Hey, Mike." She greeted him.

"Hiya, Nita." He said, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like some violets, please."

"Well, sure. I've got some fresh cut."

"Thanks. And Mike? Don't tell Dad."

He looked puzzled, but said "Sure, Nita. No problem."

Nita got back on the bus and headed to the cemetery. She got out and walked to a huge rowan tree where Nita had insisted that her mother be buried. The tree had agreed to keep a close eye on Mrs. Callahan.

"Hey, Mom." Nita said. "I brought you something." She laid the flowers on her mother's grave. "Happy Mother's Day." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I wish you were here. You should see Dari. She's growing up fast. Still just as stubborn though. And me? Well, I'm doing ok, I suppose. But I miss you."

"Neets?" A hand was placed gently on her shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" she said, smiling a little through her tears.

"I can read your mind, remember?" replied Kit Rodriguez. "Besides, I know my Nita."

He reached out his arms and grasped Nita in a hug. He held her tightly as she said to her wizardly partner and boyfriend, "Even after all this time, I can still hardly believe she's gone."

"I know, Neets." Kit said. "Come on," He said, taking her hand. "I've got something to show you."

"A date? Today? I really should get home."

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She looked at him, surprised. "After all we've been through, you have to ask that question?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Of course I do."

"Then follow me."

**_kitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnita_**

"Why are we in Tom and Carl's backyard?" Nita asked.

"I told you to trust me, remember?" Kit said. "Now close your eyes."

Nita closed her eyes and felt Kit's hand close around hers. She could feel a wizardry coming over them as Kit whispered in her ear, "Tom and Carl had a little chat with the Powers that Be. After our last incident, they thought you deserved a little reward."

Nita could feel warm sunlight on her face. Then a quiet, musical voice broke through the haze of the dissipating wizardry.

"Nita."

Nita's eyes flew open and she gasped. She dropped Kit's hand and ran towards her mother with open arms. Mrs. Callahan embraced her oldest child and kissed her hair.

"Hello, darling."

"Oh, Mom!" Nita sobbed. "I missed you so much!"

"I know, sweetheart. But I'm always watching you. And Dairine. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Nita said, wiping her eyes.

"We don't have much time." Said her mother. "Kit," she said, holding out her hand. He walked towards them and took it.

"Christopher," she said taking both his hands. "Take care of her for me."

"Of course, Mrs. Callahan." He said, giving her a hug. "Always."

"Do we have to go, Mom?" said Nita, still holding her tight.

"Yes, love." She said, "But this is Timeheart, remember? And you're a wizard. You'll see me soon. I love you."

"Love you too," said Nita, kissing her on the cheek. She turned to walk away, then looked back. "Mom?" she said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Happy Mother's Day."

"Thanks, sweetie."

**_kitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnitakitnita_**

Back on Earth, Nita gave Kit a hug and kiss.

"Thanks, Kit. I couldn't have asked for more."

"I know, Neets. Your smiling face is all the thanks I need. Come on. Whatsay we go give my mom her Mother's Day present?"

"You bet."

As they walked down the street, hand in hand, Nita felt a warm breeze on her face and whispered, "Love you too, Mom."

The End.


End file.
